When Fred and George Speak in Mad Libs
by lotrluv
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... please R&R! (rated PG13 just to be safe)


disclaimer: dont own anyone or anything (except Fred! HE'S MINE!!! lol j/k)  
  
this is just some random thing that i thought of at like midnight one night. enjoy!  
  
"Harry, what class have we got after lunch?" asked Ron as he and Harry were walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, lovely," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Harry. "Oh, guess what!"  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yesterday, me and Wood were flying around the Quidditch Pitch, just for fun, and Malfoy and Flint tried to steal the pitch from us but I gave Malfoy a black eye and Wood gave Flint a bloody lip."  
  
"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Not really," said Harry. "Snape took ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But it was still worth it, mate," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, grinning.  
  
Just then, Ginny ran up to them.  
  
"Ron, have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" asked Ron.  
  
"About Fred and George?"  
  
"What did they do this time?" asked Ron.  
  
"They didn't get into trouble," said Ginny, "but nothing they say makes sense!"  
  
"Tell me something i don't already know," said Ron, laughing.  
  
"Seriously," said Ginny.  
  
"Oi! Ron!" shouted Fred from around the corner. "Quit skipping to Ginny, you're making her sniff!"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Oh, and Harry," said George, following Fred, "Great job!"  
  
"W - with what?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry," said Fred, nudging Harry in the arm. "Wood's just licked us!"  
  
"Ew," said Ginny.  
  
"What on earth ... ???" asked Ron, trying to figure out what his brothers were doing.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Fred.  
  
"Cat got your armpit?" asked George, and he and Fred laughed.  
  
"Uh..." said Ron, looking thouroughly confused.  
  
"You know, Fred," said George to his twin, "I think our smelly brother's a little confuzzled."  
  
"I'm not smelly!" said Ron defiantly.  
  
"Harry," asked Fred, "How did you ever become clowns with our brother?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't mind Fred," said George, "We know you humped it on your first train trip to Hogwarts."  
  
"... humped ... ???"  
  
"Humped what?"  
  
Fred ruffled Harry's hair. "Nevermind."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Ron, beginning to understand what this was all about, "I think I know what they're doing!"  
  
"What, then?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They're speaking in Mad Libs!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Come off it," said Harry. "What are they talking about, then?"  
  
"I think," said Ron, "they probably didn't mean to say 'quit skipping to Ginny', I think they meant 'quit talking to Ginny'. And 'you're making her blush', not 'you're making her sniff."  
  
"Ah, I see," said Harry, catching on.  
  
"And they can't've meant 'Wood's just licked us'," said Ron. Harry snorted.  
  
"They meant 'Wood's just told us'."  
  
"Cat got your tongue," said Ginny.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Ron.  
  
"They meant 'cat got your tongue' when they said 'cat got your armpit'."  
  
Harry snorted even louder.  
  
Fred and George just looked on in amusement.  
  
"Although I really do think they meant you're smelly, Ron," said Ginny, and Ron punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"'How did you ever become FRIENDS with our brother'," said Ron.  
  
"And 'we know you DID it on your first train trip to Hogwarts'. Because you became friends on your first trip to Hogwarts, right?" asked Ginny.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, we didn't hump anything."  
  
Harry snorted even louder than the last time.  
  
"You're right of course," said Fred.  
  
"About all those things -" started George.  
  
" - except," said Fred, "Wood really did just lick us."  
  
"EW!" shrieked Ginny.  
  
"Why did he do that?" asked Ron in bewilderment.  
  
"Probably," said George, "because Fred had a bit of chocolate on his nose -" He licked Fred's nose and Harry burst out laughing. Within a few seconds the others joined in.  
  
After about a minute everyone had stopped laughing - except Harry.  
  
"Uh, Harry, really it's not that funny," said Ron.  
  
"Are you insulting my funniness?" asked George.  
  
Harry snorted loudly amidst his gales of laughter.  
  
After about five minutes Fred, George and Ginny had left, and Ron said to Harry, "Um, I'm gonna go to lunch now, Harry. See you later."  
  
And he left.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Ah, that was good George, very - hey! Where did everybody go?" and he checked his watch, swore, and went to Potions, because he had missed lunch. Of course, he didn't have Potions, so Snape took five points from Gryffindor for Harry going to the wrong class and when he finally got to Defense Against the Dark Arts he fell asleep on the desk. 


End file.
